Remembrances
by dave-d
Summary: [Oneshot]. On a certain holiday, Naruto has a place to visit and things to do. It's a day to think about the past. It's also an opportunity to learn that he is not the only lonely ninja in the Leaf. [slight N x H]


The little shop was crowded.

That shouldn't surprise anyone. The food was the best in the village, and the family that ran the place was kind and considerate, remembering every customer's name, no matter how long they had shopped there.

Bundled up with a warm coat over a neatly pressed suit, Naruto walked from counter to counter, and case to case. He didn't bother looking for the daily specials, and wasn't concerned about price. He had a good idea what he wanted, but always kept an eye out for something that brought back memories.

"Well Naruto, is this for _you _today…" The elderly woman smiled a warm smile. The young ninja was often a fixture in her shop, talking about his latest skill, or the results of another exciting mission. Without fail, he always bought his groceries in this store, even though it wasn't the one closest to his dormitory building. "…Or are you buying things for _Hansik?" _

"Yes Ma'am," Naruto answered politely. He held up the things that he had in his hands. It was a broom and a bucket . "I've got a lot of work to do again." He reached into one of his large pockets and pulled out a string of firecrackers. "Want me to set a few off in here?" He smiled, joking. "Never can be too safe about evil spirits, right?"

"We'll be fine," the woman said, chuckling. "In my day, we took that kind of thing seriously." Her face saddened a bit. "For you, it's not just a legend…" She was referring to Kyuubi. Unlike many of her generation, she respected Naruto for the way he behaved, despite the terrible burden he bore. That was why she always added something to his order, free of charge.

"No… it's not…" Naruto shrugged. "But… I guess I wouldn't trust anyone _else _to take care of it…" He scratched his head, pursing his lips. He put down his things. "It's…" he paused. The store owner and her family knew the routine by now.

"**His Ninja Way!" **The woman, her husband, heir five children, and sundry other relatives all spoke up at once. That had Naruto grinning and standing a bit taller.

"So… let me see if I can guess what you'll want…" The woman put a finger to her lip and began walking behind the carious counters. "Dim Sum pastries…"

"_Yup!" _Naruto nodded.

"Sliced barbequed pork…" The woman rubbed her chin. "Hard boiled eggs…" She nodded. That one was a definite. "Whole steamed chicken."

"_You bet!" _Naruto gave her a 'V' sign.

"Anything else?" The woman called one of her sons over. He began boxing and bagging the items that she had already called out.

"Tea," Naruto said. "No, they never really liked tea. _Soda_. What kinds do you have?" He made his choice after hearing the varieties. "I think we'll do desserts this time, too. I have more money this year." He tossed the Frog Purse high in the air. The coins jingled when the purse struck his palm.

"Come on over here, then." The woman walked slowly to a number of tired trays stacked with cakes, cookies, and assorted pastries. "Choose a few for yourself. My treat."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Naruto felt a tear come to his eye. On most days, he wouldn't react that way. "You've always treated me very well." He looked at the woman, he face glowing with gratitude. "It's almost like having a grandmother."

"Well, it warms an old heart like mine to hear that." The woman knew very well that Naruto had no knowledge of parents, grandparents, aunts, or uncles. "Family is very important, dear. But, so are friends."

"Yes," Naruto said solemnly, his smile twitching some. "My friends _are _my family." That was true now. It was true back then. When his total was wrung up, he counted out the coins and closed Froggie.

Waving good bye to everyone, and calling out his thanks one more time, Naruto left the shop and ran through the streets. It was time to make his next purchase. Hugging the bag close to him with his free arm, he made his way to a shop a few streets over. That store, with a door carving of a flower superimposed on a mountain, was almost as busy as the grocers had been.

A small bell rang when he walked through the door.

"Hello. May I help you…" One of the members of the shop owner's family walked up front. _"Naruto!" _Ino took note of everything that Naruto carried. "Buying blossoms for All Souls Day?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Can you help me out?" As a boy, he would rather die than actually know how to pick out the appropriate flowers for occasions.

"Sure. Follow me. I'll show you some groupings." Ino led him to a refrigerator holding an tremendous number of cut flowers. "This is one of the busiest days of the year. My family will have to wait until we close the shop, before we pay our respects." She pointed to one bucket. "We call this selection 'Burst of Yellow'. Matches your hair." She smiled. "It has Alstroemeria, lilies, roses and snapdragons."

"Astro-… _what?" _Naruto made a face.

"_Alstroemeria aurea_. The golden lily-of-the-Incas. Also known as the Peruvian lily." Ino chuckled, seeing the look on Naruto's face. "If you can remember the name of jutsus, you _should_ be able to remember the name of flowers."

"No way. Jutsus are useful," Naruto said. He shrunk down a little, seeing some of the other florists looking over at him. "I guess flowers are good for stuff, too."

"Alstroemeria are related to onions, daffodills, agapanthus, nerines and kaffir lilies." Ino knew she shouldn't talk shop, but the expression on Naruto's face was priceless. "Over here, we have our 'Purple Passionate,' a combination of Iris, Lilies and roses. Probably not what you're looking for, _right?"_

"**Of course not!" **Naruto ducked down again, having shouted out his answer. "Of course not." He was blushing slightly. While he might be noticing girls more and more… and not just through a telescope with Jiraiya… the thought of romance and passion always left him feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, how about _this." _Ino pointed to another cluster of cut flowers. "Our 'Pink Paradise' has Stargazer lilies along with roses and asters."

"What's that one called?" Naruto's eye was caught by a multicolor bundle of blossoms.

"That's 'Every Day Counts'," Ino replied. "Alstroemeria, chrysanthemums, roses, gerberas and snapdragons. It's one of our best sellers."

"Every day counts…" Naruto tightened his jaw and nodded his head. _"That's _the one!" He snapped the fingers on one hand. "It's perfect."

After Ino wrapped the flowers for him, he set the bell ringing again as he scooted past the people making their way into the store. He had to slow himself down as he walked, telling himself to take it easy. He had been away during the past few years, training with the Frog Hermit. It felt as if he had let certain people down, being absent from the village on this day for three years running. But, rushing around today wouldn't make up for that..

It wasn't as if other villages in the Fire Country didn't observe the same day. They did, and many of them called it something different, whether it was Hansik, All Soul's Day, Ching Ming, Qingming, Clear Brightness Festival, or a whole host of other names. It wasn't the day itself that mattered to Naruto. It was the location. There was only one place that meant anything on All Souls Day..

"Here's the next one," Naruto said. Another small shop. Another place crowded with customers. Konoha Fragrances.

The perfume counter was empty. There was no one showing bath and body care products. As he expected, his fellow shoppers were interested in buying stick incense. He was, too. But, as confusing as the flowers might have been, there were even more things to choose from here. The countless the types fragrant woods, resins, and essential oils that were used to make the incense had his head spinning in no time.

"_Ambergris?" _Naruto bend over and read one box. 'A solid, fatty, flammable substance of a dull grey or blackish color, the shades being variegated like marble, possessing a peculiar sweet, earthy odor.' That didn't sound so bad. "Oh, that's not right!" He would skip that fragrance. 'Ambergris occurs as a biliary concretion in the intestines of the Sperm Whale, and can be found floating upon the sea, on the sea-coast, or in the sand near the sea-coast. Because lumps of ambergris with embedded beaks of giant squid have been found, scientists have theorized that the whale's intestine produces the substance as a means of facilitating the passage of hard, sharp objects that the whale might have inadvertently eaten'. _Bleh!_

"Frankincense," He sniffed at a stick. 'Also known as olibanum. An aromatic resin obtained from the tree _Boswellia thurifera_ or _Boswellia sacra_.' Great! Ino would probably go nuts over this place. 'Frankincense was lavishly used in religious rites.' That was kind of cool. He'd get one of those.

For a moment, Naruto caught sight of Konohamaru. The woman with him must be his mother. He thought about stepping over to have a word with his friend, but wouldn't do that until he was done with his selection. This came first. As it turned out, his young friend was on his way out anyway.

Reading, sniffing, and even choosing things by color, he sorted through camphor, cedar copal, juniper, labdanum and sandalwood, before choosing juniper. He solemnly evaluated hakubai lotus, clove, jasmine, musk, nutmeg, patchouli, and ylang-ylang, before settling on lotus. Walking up to the counter to pay for his purchase, he caught sight of something pink outside the window. Sakura. That had him sighing automatically.

"_Girlfriend?" _The tired looking gentleman asked. "Your sweetheart?" He wrapped up the incense sticks carefully.

"No." Naruto made a face. He once had hopes of that. But, despite the nicer way his teammate had been treating him after his return to the village, she didn't seem inclined to ever look at him as more than a friend. "My friend." That was still a good thing. He couldn't help from smiling. His life really was great now. Much better than it had been before.

But, some things never changed, or so it seemed. He had been too young for hand holding, kissing, and things like that before, even though he had once disguised himself as Sasuke in an attempt to get a smooch or two. Now, he wondered if he would _ever_ come across a girl who would be interested in him. "It's stupid to think about stuff like that today," he muttered. It wasn't as if this was one of the mushy holidays.

Naruto continued on his jaunt through town, stopping to look up at the stone Hokage faces. The sight of the enormous stonework had him thinking about the Third. If there was room for him at the tomb, he would pay his respects at Sarutobi's gravesite today. Setting his jaw, he began his climb up the steep path that led above the cliff.

He was not alone. Far from it. Numerous people of all ages were making the same trek. As they moved slowly along, either from age, dignity, or fatigue, Naruto made every effort to keep pace, rather than push past anyone. He felt terribly exposed as it was. If felt as if the eyes of the Third were looking at him, wondering if he was still nothing more than a prankster. That wasn't so bad. He wished the old man had lived long enough to see what he had accomplished. No. The real problem was that he felt like the whole village was staring at him. Today, there was more reason for that than usual.

Eventually, found himself looking up at a large gateway at the top of the mount. A ramshackle arose from either side of it, built to surround the Konoha Cemetery. While it was far from lovely, the wall had its own significance, having been built from the rubble of destroyed buildings and homes. A lot of the destruction had come from enemy attacks across the years. But, the greatest devastation had come from one rather notable attack: the Nine-Tailed fox demon. _Kyuubi_.

"It wasn't me," Naruto whispered, watching as families passed him by, on the way to their ancestral plots. "I probably lost my parents too." He didn't know that for a fact, though. "Why won't anyone tell me who they were?" Taking a deep breath, he walked through the gate into a nice courtyard. There was a small temple, which was usually open only for funerals. Next to it, even smaller and more austere, stood the caretaker's home.

Passing by the buildings, Naruto saw a vast field of monuments, each representing one particular family. Surrounding some of them, all freshly painted, were tall wooden tablets inscribed with the names of the deceased. The plots were packed closely together, since space was at a premium. Families at adjacent plots gave each other space and privacy, waiting for their turns.

The area that he was heading for would not be crowded. There were no big monuments there. No family names. Unless someone had been thoughtful enough to place blank wooden slats there, the gravesite would be pretty bare. He clenched his teeth thinking that. It was just another thing that wasn't fair. If there was wood available, he would paint on every name that he could remember.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Naruto sidled past a woman filling a wooden bucker with water from one of the faucets spread throughout the graveyard. "Pardon me, Sir." He ducked past a man waiting in line behind her. He knew that those two townspeople, like countless others, would use ladles to fill _mizubachi_ basins and _hanatachi_ at their family gravesites. They would put flowers in the _hanatachi_, just as he would.

He looked far across the cemetery. At the opposite end, crowed with well wishers and government officials, large statues and elegant tombs marked the resting places for the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages. The one on the far right belonged to Yondaime. The wind pulling at his unbuttoned coat, he stood staring at that building for a while.

Naruto grew somewhat pensive. Those great men… the Hokages… they had been cremated like everyone else in this cemetery. Each of the former leaders had done so much for the village; but, their lives… loves… successes… failures… everything to do with them… now resided in a bunch of ashes, and in the hearts and minds of the inhabitants of Hidden Leaf Village.

"They had a life." Naruto wiped away a tear. "They had a chance to show everyone who they were." He straightened his shoulders, looking around him. Many of the gravesites across the way had collections of toys, in addition to food, flowers, and burning incense. Children were remembered here, too. They never had a chance to become who they were supposed to be. But, at least they had been fortunate enough to have families.

Finally, he reached the small markers that he knew so well. There was no family name. There was no marker telling who they were, how they had lived, and why they had died. No. Instead, in addition to numerous plain stones, there was a large stone block with simple lettering: Konoha Children's Home. That had been his home once upon a time. The orphanage. That place.

"I wonder if their ashes are even here?" Naruto asked himself, running his hand over the cool stone. He wouldn't be surprised if someone had simply tossed them out in the field, flushed them down some toilet, or added them into the food for pigs or goats. He knew he was being bitter and overly dramatic; but, his memories from those days were harsh beyond words. "I hated that place, even though it was the only home I knew."

Now, he could easily understand why most of the adults had treated him with benign neglect. They had made certain he was fed, clothed, and looked after. Nothing more. They made greater efforts for his friends, the other children that never seemed to get chosen. When bullies picked on _them_, the attendants always broke up the fights.

"It just made me stronger, I guess." Naruto shrugged, remembering what it had been like to be picked on, day in and day out. There had been an obvious pecking order. The children who knew they had a place to go would harass those they that did not. The oldest boys would single out the younger ones. But, his group had banded together. There was strength in numbers.

Some of his friends had stood up for him, even though they were incapable of protecting themselves on their own. By themselves, they were weak. Together, the group of them had carved out their own little world, in a far corner of the dreary old building. They were all his heroes.

"**Time to get to work!" **Naruto took out his broom and worked at cleaning off the leaves that had blown over the plain stone and the nameless markers. After that, he grunted while scrubbing off the dirt and dust, and then stuck his tongue out in concentration as he put paint inside the engraved words on the main stone. He filled the hanatachi with water and carefully arranged the flowers he had bought. Sniffing the incense sticks again, he lit them, putting one near each of the three big clusters of markers. Three clusters. Three particularly bad years.

"I wish I could eat some of this. It smells really good. You guys would have loved it, if we ever had a chance to eat like _this." _He set the food out. After that, he lit and threw some firecrackers, and then burned some paper money. "Don't fight over the money, you losers!" He smiled, thinking back to how they used to fight over everything. Used to. Before the first of the bad illnesses struck.

There had been bleak years. Not just for the youngest of the orphans, but for all of the Fire Country. Konoha had struggled mightily in the wake of Kyuubi's attack. For a lengthy stretch of time, there had been few contracts coming in, and the Hidden Leaf Village looked like a sitting duck to its enemies.

Living in the poorest of conditions, and housed in close quarters with those who became sick, the orphans had been ravaged by influenza and other diseases. For three years in succession, winter had brought the scourge of sickness. Many of the children didn't have parents to pay for expensive medicines. They died. That was bad enough. Naruto would curse that fact until the end of his days. But, that wasn't the worst of it. The Konoha Children's Home was not merely a place for orphans.

Orphanages in different nations are used in different manners. In that part of the world, the Children's Homes were used by some parents to look after their children for them. They would not allow anyone else to adopt them. When their sons and daughters turned sixteen, and could earn money for the family, they were brought back home. But, his friends never made sixteen. Those who had parents were left to live or die on their own. If they weren't old enough to work, they weren't worth spending money on.

"**Some things will change!" **Naruto pounded the dirt with his fist. The taste of blood filled his mouth. He had bitten his lip. "I promised you guys." Tears came to his eyes. "I will be Hokage some day."

Life had gotten better for him. But, that didn't mean that he would ever forget what it had been like, living in that place. Too few people knew what life the children led inside the orphanage. He would make certain that everyone did, some day. But, not just because he had suffered. Naruto felt guilty. When he was younger, he had almost wished that he could have died with his friends.

"I guess you must be good for something." Naruto said that, thinking about Kyuubi. "Not that you were doing it for _me." _He had seen the fox's recuperative powers at work many times, including the day that he had cut himself with his kunai on purpose, when he had been useless during the attack by the Demon Brothers. It didn't take any stretch of the imagination to assume that the demon's chakra could also be used to prevent infection, or to cure any disease he might come down with.

His thoughts fixated on the Nine Tail's, he looked around the cemetery again. Sure enough, there were any number of people looking his way, even though there was nothing over here to attract their attention. Nothing but him, and the youma sealed behind his navel. He knew what kind of thoughts must be stirring in their minds. His throat feeling dry, and his eyes watering, he wanted to shout so that everyone in the village could hear him. He wanted them to understand something very important. He was keeping Kyuubi contained. As long as he did that, their loved ones would be safe from the monster.

"I know what you're thinking," a voice said. "Because I know what _they_ are thinking." It was Iruka. "I thought I might find you here." He pointed down at the clean stones. Naruto had told him of his past over innumerable bowls of Ramen.

"**Iruka-sensei!" **Naruto smiled. That smile faded. "Your family is here too. Because of… you know…"

"Yes," Iruka said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I need to take care of their resting site." He looked back at the people who were staring at them. "Some day they'll get it. I'm sure of that. You're Uzumaki Naruto, not the demon fox." He turned and looked in the direction of his ancestral plot. "Maybe I'll see you at the monument later." The shinobi would all make it a point to visit the monument at the training grounds, the one inscribed with the names of fallen heroes.

"I'll be there," Naruto said. "I miss _them_, too." As he watched his friend and former teacher head off to do his own cleaning, he knew that he would be thinking about a lot of different people that day. It wouldn't only be friends, or fallen ninjas of the Leaf. There were other lives to think on, ones that had touched him in one way or another.

He pictured Haku. Despite everything he had been through, the boy still managed to keep kindness alive in his heart. Advanced bloodlines had become feared during Haku's childhood, and civil wars erupted because of such hereditary talents. Both Haku and his mother had a rare gift; but, his father, like most others in the village, had normal blood. After discovering Haku and his mother's bloodline secret, Haku's father had his mother killed. Weak and unable to defend himself, Haku accidentally killed his father and the other villagers.

The boy… who Naruto had started off thinking was a girl… had been raised by the criminal Zabuza, who saw him as a useful tool and weapon because of his inborn abilities. Zabuza's dreams became Haku's dreams. The boy had died trying to defend the assassin. His selflessness and devotion touched Naruto deeply, even though he had been an enemy of sorts.

Naruto placed his hand on top of the largest marker. He hung his head, sighing. Words from a song he had once heard came to mind. Picturing his friends again, he whispered the lyrics, thinking them very appropriate for the day, and for that moment:

"That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more."

His throat tightened, and more tears came to his eyes. He tried hard to remember each one of his childhood companions. He felt compelled to recall something about each and every one of them. A face they made. A favorite saying. Something they liked to eat. A game they played together. He clenched his fists. Some of their memories seemed to be fading over time. Why? Things may have gotten better for him, but nothing would _ever _change for his friends. He owed it to them to remember!

"There's so much I wish you could see," Naruto said. "I've done so many things. You wouldn't believe everything that's happened to me in the past few years." He sat down slowly, trying not to split his fancy new trousers. Looking up at the sky, he began talking. He spoke about the simplest things in his daily routine. He mentioned his greatest dreams, and admitted his worst nightmares. He lapsed poetical, describing his greatest adventures. He spoke quietly, describing some of the things he had seen and done with Jiraiya. "I have a lot of great friends. I think you guys would have liked them!"

After a while, Naruto began to grow hoarse. It was no big deal to him, because he had practically run out of things to say. He prided himself in believing that his storytelling was far superior to anything he and his friends had heard from their caretakers.

"It's time to pick up. You guys relax… I'll take care of it..." He began gathering things together, amused by his own little joke. When he was finished, he headed out of the cemetery. On the way out, he caught sight of numerous other shinobi, including some of his closest companions. But, he didn't call out or wave to anyone. This was not the time.

Looking down one row, he caught sight of UzukiYugao. Her ANBU mask lay on the ground near a grave stone, and the wind tossed her long purple hair. She wasn't at her family gravesite. Rather, she knelt over Gekkō Hayate's resting site. It must be doubly hard for her. Not only had she lost her lover during the attack by the Sand and Sound, but she also could not follow through on her pledge of revenge. Baki was an ally to the Leaf now. It was all just another reminder of the unpredictability of a ninja's life.

He stopped, catching sight of the name on a large number of stones: Uchiha. "Sasuke…" Naruto looked off in the direction of the Valley of the End. He wondered if his friend was still alive. Clenching his teeth, he renewed his vow to bring him back. He couldn't bear the thought of that soulless bastard Orochimaru taking over his former teammate's body. Like him, Sasuke had suffered great loss as a child.

"Someone should look after them…" Naruto took a few minutes to clean off the large numbers of Uchiha tombstones. He was startled when someone put a hand on his back. It was Kakashi.

"**Kakashi-sensei!" **Naruto knew that his team leader must have been looking after his parents' graves. Even though his father had once been someone as strong and as important as the Hokages, he had made a decision that cost the village dearly. Hatake Sakumo… Konoha's White Fang… had committed suicide, weakened by his guilt and shame. Forth those reasons, his ancestral plot had been dug up and moved t a less prestigious area. That kind of thing didn't sit too well with Naruto, either.

"I'll take over, Naruto." Kakashi sounded very grateful. "No doubt Sakura will also want to do something, too."

"OK!" Naruto gave Kakashi a thumb's up sign. After watching the other ninja for a few moments, he resumed his hike towards the exit.

About to leave the cemetery, he stopped. He recognized more people: Neji and Hinata. They were with Hyuuga Hiashi, Hanabi, and a number of Hyuugas that he did not know. Naturally, the monuments in their area were some of the largest and most extravagant of them all. Some of the tombs rivaled those of the Hokages.

When her family members departed, Hinata remained behind. Naruto wondered why she was standing there by herself? Had her family left her there? Couldn't she be seen with them as they walked through town? Did they make her wait to do her remembrances all alone? That probably wasn't it. But, he wanted to make sure. He knew all too well what it felt like to be ostracized and alone.

"I'm not _really_ intruding or something," Naruto said to himself, when to took up position behind a tall statue, scratching the back of his head. "Though, I really don't know what I can do."

If Hinata _did_ happen to be unfairly singled out some way, there probably wasn't anything he could say that would make things any better. Stupid pep talk like 'Keep your chin up, Hinata' night sound somewhat patronizing, making things even worse. Having second thoughts, he decided to leave. This really wasn't any of his business. He stopped. He caught sight of Ten Ten and her family. If he moved an inch more, the kunoichi would know that he had been spying on her friend. Sweat began to trickle down the inside of his new white shirt.

"I wanted some time alone to speak with you, Mother." Hinata's words gave Naruto all the answer he needed. But, he still didn't want to risk moving. While he might be shinobi, and stealth was his way of life, there were other ninja in the graveyard. Some were far more talented at the basics than he was. "I'm getting stronger, Mother." Hinata rearranged the flowers at the monument, making them look as pretty as possible. "Taller, too. But I'm not as pretty as you were." She plucked at a couple of leaves that had been carried over on the wind. "I don't know if I ever will be."

Naruto peered around the other side of the statue again, to make certain no one was about to stumble across him unannounced. Turning back to Hinata, he thought about putting his fingers in his ears, but didn't. It was a silly idea. If someone _did_ catch sight of him, he didn't want to look like an idiot. As a result, he ended up eavesdropping when Hinata spoke about her life at home, particularly her relationship with her father. Hiashi still thought that she was a burden to her teammates. He was proud of Neji and Hanabi, but had little praise for his eldest daughter, if Hinata was to be believed.

"I guess I should tell you about _him_ too, Mother." Hinata's voice had been quiet to start with. Now, it was barely audible. That had Naruto straining to hear, until he realized what he was doing. "He's come back to the village. I saw him, when he was meeting with Shino and Kiba. It was embarrassing. I was hiding in an alley and almost passed out. I wasn't prepared. I didn't know what to say."

"_Huh?" _Naruto put a hand over his mouth. Who was Hinata talking about? For a moment, he wondered if it was him. But, he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Any number of people may have left the village for one reason or another. There was no reason that he had to be the only person that caused her to faint. And, what was up with that fainting stuff, anyway?

"He's gotten taller. Now, he's taller than me." Hinata moved some of the dishes of food around. She relit a stick of incense that had gone out. "It sounds like he's gotten really strong. I knew he would. He was always trying so hard." She tightened her coat about me. "That's why I started trying hard, too."

Naruto felt a need to cough, but didn't dare make a sound. He found it hard to breathe for some reason. He felt his pulse. His heart was racing. Why? It was almost as if he was afraid. What was there to be frightened of?

"I've always watched him, Mother." Hinata worked to fix her hair comb. She was wearing very expensive clothing, along with a number of accessories that had once belonged to her mother. "It was hard, not being able see him during those years. I always wondered what he was doing. I wanted to know what he was learning." She hung her head. "But, I doubt he thought of me even once while he was gone." She sighed. "Why should he?"

Naruto thought back to his days at the Ninja Academy. He had spent most of his time trying to get attention. At first, anyone's attention would do. Later, when he became part of Team Seven, he had wanted Sakura to notice him; but, she only had eyes for 'Sasuke-kun.' It wasn't any fun, wanting a person's affection and never getting it. It must be even harder, thinking you don't deserve that affection.

"I don't know if I'll _ever_ be able to tell him how I feel, Mother." There was the slightest of catches in Hinata's voice. "I'm afraid of what he might do, if I told him." She turned to look in Naruto's direction. She thought that she had heard someone. "He might laugh at me, and brush it off as some kind of joke." She shook her head. During many a night's dream, she had pictured just such a scenario. "He used to think that I was a shy, dark weirdo." She paused, rubbing her fingers together. The day that he had actually come out and say that was actually a treasured memory, not a day to forget. "But, he once said that I was someone he could like."

"That…" Naruto's eyes went wide. He thought back to the day of his battle with Neji. He remembered something he hadn't thought about in a long time. But, it could still be a coincidence. There were probably a lot of people who had once thought of Hyuuga Hinata as a shy, dark weirdo. _Right?_

"I know what 'like' means, Mother. It's better than being hated… but…" Hinata shivered when a strong gust of cold wind blew around her legs. She was wearing a long skirt, and her coat didn't reach all of the way down to her calves. "What should I do?" She sat down one of the ornate stone benches spread throughout the Hyuuga area of the graveyard. "I'm not like the other girls. I'm not as pretty as them. He probably thinks about girls like Sakura "

"Sakura…" Naruto twitched. He wasn't the only guy who might be fond of a girl like Sakura. Lee. There was Lee. _He_ liked Sakura, even though she didn't want anything to do with him. 'Bushy Eyebrows' worked really hard, trying to make up for his lack of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu abilities. But, he had never gone off anywhere to train.

"Haruno Sakura is very fortunate, Mother." Hinata continued. "She doesn't get nervous around him. She gets to go on missions with him again." She looked down the row of monuments. A number of people were visiting the area reserved for the Branch Family. "I was so disappointed when they named the teams, back when I was a genin, even though Kurenai took very good care of me." She looked up at the thick clouds overhead. A few flakes of snow had floated down. "I almost wish that they named me to take Uchiha Sasuke's place, when Team Kakashi was reformed. But, that would have left my team short-handed."

Naruto's eyes widened. He swallowed hard. That narrowed things down to Kakashi and himself. No it didn't. Like Lee, The Copy Ninja had never left the village for any prolonged period of time. That could mean only one thing…

"I get depressed, sometimes." Hinata wiped at her eyes with a kerchief she took out of her coat pocket. "Sometimes, I feel very anxious, just thinking about him. Other times, I get so happy, just knowing he's back again." She paused a moment. "Kurenai-sensei once asked if I intended to become a stalker. That wasn't very nice of her." She straightened her shoulders. "I don't follow him around any more." Feeling a need to be completely honest, she whispered "But, I would if I could…"

Naruto stared at Hinata. She used to follow him? He never really noticed. Then again, he rarely took any notice of her during class, either. He felt a chill pass through him. It had nothing to do with the weather. Blinking rapidly, he mumbled an apology to the girl. It bothered him, realizing that he had overlooked someone, much the way he himself had been overlooked.

"I've always tried to hold on to hope, Mother. That's my Ninja Way." Hinata took the ladle out of its bucket and poured some water over the monument. "But, it's getting harder. Maybe it's just a childhood dream." She held out her hand to catch some snowflakes, just as she used to do when her mother was alive. "I still feel like I'm alone, even though I'm not. I know that's foolish. I'm sorry." She nodded her head politely when a member of the Main Family walked past. "Neji is kind to me. I get a chance to see Hanabi , even though she's become so serious. I have friends on my team. But…"

Naruto froze, inadvertently aping the statue he hid behind. He never would have guessed that someone would care about him that way. In fact, on his darkest days, he wondered if anyone even could care that way about someone like him. That wasn't all, though. Maybe he had been a bit self-absorbed. As bad as some people's lives might be, he had never been willing to believe that anyone else could feel as lonely as he did at times. Having good friends could remove some of the sting associated with the past. But, it couldn't take it all away.

It was time to move. There was no point simply standing there anymore. As fortune would have it, he was able to slide unnoticed along the rear of some larger monuments, tombs, and burial mounds. But, he didn't leave the cemetery. Instead, he returned to the site he had visited earlier.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I take one back." Naruto slipped one of the Alstroemeria out of the water. "I'll bring you twice as many next year. I promise." He left on his way again, but stopped and came back. "It's for a girl. She's kind of lonely. Like we all were."

This time, the walk back to the Hyuuga grave area felt like a mission. He felt the tension build with every step he took. "This doesn't mean I have to like her or anything." He slid between two statues, trying to get a view of Hinata. She was still there. "I'm just doing what's right, that's all. Her cousin told me I had the best eyes he ever saw." He heard her speak again:

"Better never to have met you in my dream, than to wake and reach for hands that are not there."

She wasn't giving up, _was_ she? That would be terrible! Then again, would it really? Maybe if she stopped thinking about him, he wouldn't feel so anxious. No. That didn't matter. No one should _ever _give up on their dreams.

"_Naruto?" _That voice came from behind him. He had been caught spying. "Naruto, is that you." It was Sakura. **"Get**...** down**...** from**...** there!"**

"_Shhhh-hhh-hh-h_…" Naruto quickly got down from atop a tall monument. Shocked by his teammate's approach, he had jumped up there by instinct. Looking back to where Hinata was, he felt relieved, seeing that she hadn't seemed to take notice of him or the pink-haired girl's shout. "…Be quiet, Sakura-chan!"

"Why are you sneaking around… this is no time to be acting like some kind of clown..." Sakura's face was very stern. Then, she raised one eyebrow. "Is _that _for me?" She meant the Peruvian Lily. "You better _not_ have stolen it from someone's grave!" She flexed the fingers on one hand.

"Not so loud!" Naruto clenched his teeth. This was not the time for one of his quick little spats with her. "It's not for you." He knew all too well that she might like the flower, while wanting nothing to do with him. Girls were crazy that way. "Besides, it's from Ino's shop. The warning label says 'Not to be given to girls with big foreheads.' I had to sign something. Part of the buyer's agreement." He wanted to kick himself. He couldn't resist sliding in a zinger.

"You…" Sakura's face darkened. But, she let the angry retort die on her tongue. Something had caught her eye. Leaning past one tall stone, she saw something that made her smile a sly smile. "Ahhh… Hinata… I _see_…"

"**Hey**…** wait**…** it's not what you think!" **Naruto squatted down. He had spoken too loudly. "It's… well… she's really lonely…"

"_Mmmm Hmmm_… I understand…" Sakura gave Naruto one of the looks that always had him sputtering. She had learned that from Tsunade. "She's lonely…_ and _she's a girl…"

"It has nothing to do with her being a girl." Naruto put his hands on his hips. Then, raising one eyebrow, he smirked. "I'm kind of surprised you're just standing around here, pestering me. I was thoughtful enough to help clean off some stuff off of the Uchiha plots. Kakashi-sensei stopped me, wanting to do some himself. For some reason, he thought that you might want to help." He shrugged. "I guess guys are better at that kind of thing…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura went stiff. How could Naruto have thought of something like that, and _she_ hadn't? "Later!" She ran off to do her own part.

"_Whew-w-w_…" Naruto took a couple of deep breaths. Now he was really feeling nervous. That was ridiculous. I was only a flower. A single cut flower. And, it's only Hinata. He peeked back at the Hyuuga grave area. She was getting all of her things together. It was now or never. "Remind me again why I'm doing this…"

He took one tentative step, crouching somewhat. He took two slightly braver steps, his posture more erect. Those were followed by two more, accompanied by a nonchalant wave of his hand. Next, he switched to longer strides, trying to look disinterested.

"**Oi! Hinata!" **Naruto's face had its usually buoyant and cheerful expression; but, his voice came out little more than a frog's croak. He coughed. "_Hey_… _Hinata_…" He held the flower behind his back.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata dropped her bucket. She reached out to grab hold of a tall wooden plank, causing it to bow outward under her full weight. Under her breath, she told herself not to pass out. Whispering, she said "Mother… help me..."

"So. Hinata. You came out to your family's gravesite." Naruto closed his eyes tightly for a moment. That sounded so lame! "But… well… you're all alone…" Some ninja he was. He had been able to shout boasts at the likes of Shukaku, Gama Bunta, and each of the three Legendary Sannin, but was reduced to a babbling moron by a shy white-eyed girl.

"Yes… I wanted to…" Hinata blushed. She looked down at her feet. Obviously, she was thinking about what she had been talking about before Naruto showed up.

"You know… you're never _really_ alone… you have friends…" Naruto felt better. That was something he might normally say. But, he couldn't rest on his laurels. It was the perfect opening. "Here… I thought you might like this…" Naruto held out the flower.

The moment he had made that gesture, Naruto started wondering. Would his suddenly being there with a flower look suspicious? Might Hinata start wondering herself, trying to figure out how he might know how she had been feeling? Could she possibly guess that he had been spying on her? Hey, what did it matter! She used to spy on him.

"F-For m-me?" Hinata reached out a trembling hand and took the lily. "Naruto-kun…" She bowed her head and hugged the flower to her bosom. "It is believing in roses that makes them bloom." She took a deep breath of the blossom's scent.

"Well… you know… that's _not_ a rose…" Naruto was feeling even more uncomfortable, now that Hinata took the flower. Why? What should he do now? Leave? Say something?

"It's j-just a saying, Naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to look up into his eyes. "This is _Alstroemeriaaurea, or aurantiaca. _It l-likes loose and sandy soil, and spreads by runners and seed." She found it easier to look at the flower. "I have them in my garden. They're my f-favorite."

"That's good…" Naruto kicked at a small stone at his feet. He had picked out her favorite kind of flower. That was a good thing, _right? _But, it wasn't a sign or anything! And, why did girls know all that flower stuff? Probably the same reasons that guys knew about manga and anime.

The two warmly-dressed shinobi stood quietly, each looking over to see what the other was doing, before quickly looking away when caught. That was fine with Hinata. Naruto wanted to shout. It was maddening. He was not one for standing still too long.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata gently touched a petal on the flower. "I'll have this pressed." She didn't add 'So I can keep it forever.' Reaching out a hand, she put it on her mother's stone. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.

"You're welcome," Naruto said, making a face. He scratched his chin and looked away again.

"Hinata, are you ready to walk over to the shinobi monument?" Neji came up behind Naruto. Again, the village's most unpredictable ninja ended up on top of a monument. "Naruto?"

"**Neji!" **Naruto jumped down from his impromptu perch.

"Are you going to walk with us?" Neji looked over at his cousin. He looked at her face, and then at the flower she carried. "Or, would you prefer that the two of you walk alone?" He looked back, and caught sight of Ten Ten. He had no doubt what _she_ would like.

"_Together's fine!" _Naruto blurted out.

"Alone," Hinata said, barely audible.

"I'm not very adept at understanding women," Neji said, looking back at Ten Ten again. "But, it seems that it is best to let them have their way." He nodded to Hinata. "I will see the two of you there."

"But…" Naruto watched as Neji went on his way.

"Ummm…" Hinata placed the flower in her bucket. Her father and sister had carried off the broom and other items. "You… ummm… you don't _have_ to walk with me, Naruto-kun."

"_Huh?" _Naruto tugged at one ear. Somehow, that sounded like a challenge to him. Or some kind of dismissal. Once again, his mood changed. "Of course I'll walk with you. I'll even carry your bucket for you."

"Thank you," Hinata said, bowing. "But, you have your own things to carry." She looked down at the lily. The bucket wasn't heavy, seeing that she had poured most of the water out. And, she liked being able to look down and see the flower. "Were you visiting family, Naruto-kun?"

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Friends. I'll tell you about them as we walk." He smiled. Somehow, that would feel great. If he told someone else about them, it would be one more way to keep the memory intact. "They were at the orphanage, even though they weren't all orphans…"

Hinata followed along. Things couldn't be any better. Naruto was talking. She was listening. What more could she ask for?

"**Come _on_, Hinata!" **Naruto picked up speed, marching happily along.

"OK." Hinata hurried to keep up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE END**


End file.
